Quest
Quest, also known as Quest Mode, is one of the eight playable game modes in Bejeweled 3. It takes place in what appears to be some kind of shrine that contains five large artifacts known as the Lost Relics of Bejeweled. Overview According to the "PC README" document of Bejeweled 3, the five Lost Relics of Bejeweled were darkened by time, causing them to appear as semi-translucent objects with glowing purple outlines. The objective of Quest mode is to restore the Relics to their former glory by completing challenges known as mini-quests, which are represented by green stones with icons on them. Each Relic features eight mini-quests of varying types, creating a total of forty mini-quests that must be completed. Relics Relic 1 The first Lost Relic of Bejeweled resembles a flask. Quests *'Butterflies:' Match 15 butterflies before any reach the spider! *'Gold Rush' – Unearth 5 gold nuggets before time runs out. *'Alchemy' – Change the entire board into gold before time runs out. *'Stratamax' – Clear 120 gems within twenty moves. *'Balance' – Clear 15 red gems and 15 blue gems while keeping things balanced. *'Avalanche:' Match 80 gems before the board fills up completely! *'Buried Treasure' – Uncover 3 hidden objects before time runs out. *'Time Bomb' – Clear 10 Bomb Gems before any of them count down to zero. Relic 2 The second Lost Relic of Bejeweled resembles a book. Quests *'Poker' – Earn 3,000 points within ten poker hands. *'Ice Storm:' Match 150 gems before ice reaches the top of the board! *'Stratamax II' – Clear 130 gems within twenty moves. *'Sandstorm' – Uncover 3 hidden objects before time runs out. *'Butterflies II:' Match 25 butterflies before any reach the spider! *'Balance II' – Clear 20 red gems and 20 blue gems while keeping things balanced. *'Time Bomb II' – Clear 15 Bomb Gems before any of them count down to zero. *'Avalanche II:' Match 90 gems before the board fills up completely! Relic 3 The third Lost Relic of Bejeweled resembles a chalice. Quests *'Alchemy II' – Change the entire board into gold within 20 moves. *'Wall Blast' – Destroy the wall by using Special Gems. *'Poker II' – Earn 3,500 points within ten poker hands. *'Butterflies III:' Match 40 butterflies before any reach the spider! *'Avalanche III:' Match 100 gems before the board fills up completely! *'Gold Rush II' – Unearth 5 gold nuggets before time runs out. *'Stratamax III' – Clear 140 gems within twenty moves. *'Time Bomb III' – Clear 15 Bomb Gems before any of them count down to zero. Relic 4 The fourth Lost Relic of Bejeweled resembles a crown. Quests *'Gold Rush III' – Unearth 10 gold nuggets before time runs out. *'Butterflies IV:' Match 50 butterflies before any reach the spider! *'Alchemy III' – Change the entire board into lead, then to gold within 30 moves. *'Avalanche IV:' Match 110 gems before the board fills up completely! *'Ice Storm II:' Match 200 gems before ice reaches the top of the board! *'Time Bomb IV' – Clear 20 Bomb Gems before any of them count down to zero. *'Balance III' – Clear 30 red gems and 30 blue gems while keeping things balanced. *'Stratamax IV' – Clear 150 gems within twenty moves. Relic 5 The fifth and final Lost Relic of Bejeweled resembles a chair. Quests *'Balance IV' – Clear 40 red gems and 40 blue gems while keeping things balanced. *'Sandstorm II' – Uncover 4 hidden objects before time runs out. *'Stratamax V' – Clear 160 gems within twenty moves. *'Wall Blast II' – Destroy the wall by using Special Gems. *'Gold Rush IV' – Unearth 10 gold nuggets before time runs out. *'Poker III' – Earn 4,000 points within ten poker hands. *'Avalanche V:' Match 120 gems before the board fills up completely! *'Ice Storm III:' Match 250 gems before ice reaches the top of the board! Quests Butterflies Names in other languages Gold Rush Names in other languages Stratamax Names in other languages Avalanche Names in other languages Buried Treasure / Sandstorm Names in other languages Time Bomb Names in other languages Poker Names in other languages Ice Storm Names in other languages Wall Blast Names in other languages Unused content *There are unused graphics in relation to Quest mode that can be found inside the game files. These include: **A Buried Treasure quest icon. **A wedge that was meant to appear in the Balance quests. Trivia *Concept artwork of the Lost Relics of Bejeweled suggest that they originally had to be restored in a slightly different manner, as the Relics are shown having five green jewels and three red jewels. *Diamond Mine mode becomes available whenever any four quests of the first Lost Relic of Bejeweled are completed. *All five Lost Relics of Bejeweled feature an Avalanche and Stratamax type of quest. *Alchemy is the only type of quest in Quest mode that incorporates time-based and move-based elements in its quests. *The quests Alchemy III and Time Bomb III strangely feature a different background than the one featured in the rest of their respective quests. *The Time Bomb quest is also a playable mode in the upgraded Chinese version. Both the real-timed and the move-based Time Bombs feature. Names in other languages Gallery Artwork Relic 1 Concept Art.png|The first Lost Relic of Bejeweled. Relic 4 Concept Art.png|The fourth Lost Relic of Bejeweled. Screenshots Relic 1.png|The first Lost Relic of Bejeweled. Relic 1 Revealed.png| Relic 1 Restored.png| Relic 2.png|The second Lost Relic of Bejeweled. Relic 2 Revealed.png Relic 2 Restored.png Relic 3.png|The third Lost Relic of Bejeweled. Relic 3 Revealed.png Relic 3 Restored.png Relic 4.png|The fourth Lost Relic of Bejeweled. Relic 4 Revealed.png Relic 4 Restored.png Relic 5.png|The fifth and final Lost Relic of Bejeweled. Relic 5 Revealed.png Relic 5 Restored.png Category:Game modes Category:Bejeweled 3